Shanti
Mission Statement: Shanti enhances the quality of life, health and well-being of people living with life-threatening illnesses, including Breast Cancer and HIV/AIDS. Founded in 1974 by Dr. Charles Garfield, Shanti has been at the forefront of a growing national movement to enhance the quality of life for persons living with life-threatening or chronic illnesses by providing volunteer-based emotional and practical support. Key to the success of Shanti's mission is the Shanti Model of Peer Support, which is both a philosophy and a set of techniques that are used throughout our work. It is a way of being which allows two persons to meet as equals. It is a way of relating to others that is characterized by certain values and attitudes. Logistics Address 730 Polk Street, 3rd Floor, San Francisco, CA 94109 Business Hours M-F: 9:30am-5pm Contact Numbers Phone: (415) 674-4700 Fax: 415-674-0371 Website http://shanti.org/index.html Services The L.I.F.E. Institute The LIFE institute provides innovative health services based on mind-body medicine to people living with HIV/AIDS, breast cancer, and HIV-Hepatitis C co-infection; conducts research on the role of psycho-social issues in disease onset and progression; and provides training and consultation on operating L.I.F.E. to health agencies nationally. The L.I.F.E. Program® does not conflict with established medical therapies for HIV, and in fact it can provide much-needed support for primary healthcare. Participants in the L.I.F.E. Program® simply discover new ways that disease progression can be replaced by health progression. We believe that the best treatment for HIV disease is a collaboration between anti-HIV medical treatment and immune-boosting psychological treatment. If you are interested in one of our workshops, please preregister at 415.674.4700 LifeLines Breast Cancer Program LifeLines offers practical assistance and emotion support women and men with breast cancer in San Francisco. LifeLines offers a wide range of individualized support services that include case management, care advocacy, translation services, grocery funds, transportation to and from medical appointments, education and wellness activities, survivorship programming, and assistance with applying for emergency funding and meal assistance from our collaborative partners. Highly-trained volunteers provide practical, emotional support, and in-home assistance. All of our services are offered in Cantonese, Mandarin, Toisanese, Spanish and English. HIV Services Shanti’s HIV Services are designed to meet the emotional and practical needs of people living with HIV/AIDS, service include care navigation, peer support, treatment advocacy, a drop-in lounge, and social activities. ::: Activities Shanti’s clients have an opportunity to enjoy some of the Bay Area's interesting activities and events while socializing and establishing connections with their peers. Event tickets are free and include concerts, live theater, sports, opera, ballet, workshops, classes, day trips, movie night, and more. (415) 674-4743. ::: The Drop-in Service Center The Drop-In Service Center is a comfortable and safe place where Shanti clients can drop-in, meet and talk with other clients, speak with a Peer Advocate, a Treatment Advocate, a Care Coordinator, or a Shanti volunteer to review resource materials, or just sit and enjoy a cup of coffee. (415) 674-4726. ::: Peer Advocacy and Treatment Advocacy Peer and Treatment Advocacy provide outreach and engagement, basic assessment, information and referral, medication adherence counseling, practical assistance, and emotional support to individuals with HIV/AIDS. Training is provided nationwide to organizations interested in developing or scaling-up programs that enhance the quality of life, health and well-being of people living with life-threatening illnesses. If interested in this program, please email kroy@shanti.org. (415) 674-4726. Volunteer Services Volunteer Services offers varied and exciting opportunities for people to be of service, including rigorous training of and quality support for peer support volunteers who are matched one-on-one with Shanti clients who are living with HIV/AIDS or breast cancer to provide emotional support and practical assistance. (415) 674-4712. Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Food Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Medical & Health Category:Emergency Funds Category:Transportation Services Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Drop-In Centers Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities